


Beyond the Angelfish

by fleurofthecourt



Series: Flash Fic [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aquariums, First Dates, Flash Fic, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Fic for the Prompt: At the Aquarium </p><p>Dean and Cas are supposed to be investigating a weird death at an aquarium, but somehow that plan gets derailed after Dean brings up Star Trek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Angelfish

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I did flash fic immediately after watching Star Trek: The Voyage Home, and this happened (as did two other fics with Dean/Cas and Star Trek references...).

“You can wrap up mind-melding with that turtle any time now, Spock.” 

“I’m not a Vulcan, Dean,” Cas says as he looks up from the turtle he’s been having a staring contest with for the past ten minutes. “I ... I merely share a connection with the turtle. There are few beings on earth that have lived even close to as long as I have.” 

“But you’re not getting any intel on the dead maintenance guy out of him?” Dean asks. 

“No, I’m not. I’m through attempting to interrogate animals,” Cas says. “I believe aliens in science fiction are better suited to it than I ever was, even with my grace.” 

“You telling me you could never read animal’s thoughts?” Dean asks. 

“Not like a human’s,” Cas says. “Certainly not like yours.” 

“You read my thoughts?” Dean asks. 

“I entered your dreams, Dean,” Cas says. “Dreams are thoughts, if only subconscious ones. Likely as close to a Vulcan mind meld as an angel could ever get.” 

“That’s actually kinda cool,” Dean says. “Hadn’t really thought about it like that.” 

“I hadn’t either, well, until...” Cas taps at the side of his head. 

“Yeah...uh, right,” Dean says. “So, uh...you think, maybe we could watch the one with the whales later? Because I kind of want to now.” 

“Dean,” Cas says carefully, “we’re...we’re in the middle of a case.” 

“Yeah, uh,” Dean scratches at the back of his neck before turning away from Cas and focusing on a school of fish. “I know that. Just...kind of want to watch it ...with you. You know, when we’re done here. When the whole ghost thing is taken care of.” 

Cas frowns. “Are you...are you asking me on a date?” 

“Uh...maybe,” Dean says. “If you, if you... if that’s what you want it to be.” 

Cas takes Dean by the hand and leads him towards the tank of fish. “I would like to tell you about the fish and kiss you now, but I believe you will still find this man’s death a more pressing matter.” 

“You know,” Dean says as Cas runs his thumb along the side of his hand, “I think Sam can handle it, for like an hour? That...that okay with you?” 

“Of course,” Cas says before drawing Dean into a more secluded part of the aquarium, where there happens to be a school of angelfish. 

“Want to tell me about those?” Dean asks. “They’re like your fish, right?” 

Cas rolls his eyes slightly. “Angelfish and angels have almost nothing in common... I suppose they can and often are raised together, like angels in a garrison.” 

“What about, uh ...mating rituals?” Dean asks. 

Cas’ lips curl slightly at the corners. “They are particular about choosing their mates. Placing two in a tank together will not necessarily lead to anything. They’re also often thought to be fighting when they are in the midst of mating. It can be rather violent.” 

“Not too sure how I feel about angelfish,” Dean says. 

“I’m not either,” Cas says. “I am, however, sure about how I feel about you.” 

“Yeah, how’s that?” Dean asks. 

Cas, instead of answering, places his hands on Dean’s cheeks and slowly draws him forward, pressing their lips together.


End file.
